


dance, dance

by kittytehkiller



Series: death note [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Food mentions, Foreshadowing, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Dancing, also BB is in his 20s, also naomi doesn’t think of b as a slur, and l and light are both of legal age, death mentions, in that light doesn’t manipulate misa, murder mentions, or etc, or think he should yk wyat, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytehkiller/pseuds/kittytehkiller
Summary: we’re falling apart to half timeNOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE TOWARDS TEH END OF DN SO LIGHT IS 20 AND L IS 26, ITS LEGAL, SEE OTHER NOTES IN TEH TAGS
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/Misora Naomi, L/Yagami Light
Series: death note [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202957
Kudos: 1





	dance, dance

**Author's Note:**

> also i stole teh “dance with me, detective?” line from somewhere if u want credit for it just lmk!

“dance with me, detective?”, light smirks, and l did not at all plan for this in his calculations on kira. his dark eyes go wide. “dance? here? light, we are outside in the rain, and we have no source of music,” he explains patiently. light shrugs. “it’s perfectly fine if you’d rather not,” he clarifies. “i did not say i didn’t want to,”, l tells him, and light’s muscular, tanned hands are suddenly in l’s pale ones with the nails painted black. 

then they are dancing, slow and romantic just like in the movies. light, as l expects, is a very skilled dancer. l trips over his feet a few times, but light doesn’t comment. 

just as they part, light casually asks him, “would you want to kiss?”. l nods. 

l’s lips are chapped, and they taste of sugar, and light’s lips are a little bit softer and tasting only of lip balm, and maybe l and kira are still enemies, but ryuzaki and light are lovers.

“dance with me, detective?”, the man who calls himself rue ryuzaki asks, tilting his head slightly, and misora blinks. “or, dance with me, currently suspended fbi agent? that, uh, doesn’t really have as much of a ring to it, though,” he adds in typical ryuzaki fashion. she doesn’t ask how he knows she’s currently suspended, as she doesn’t think she told him, but it doesn’t bother her, somehow. her boyfriend, raye penber, had broken up with her shortly after her suspension, and dancing with ryuzaki actually sounds fun, despite his seeming a bit strange to her and the way she knows he has manipulated her into finding the clues at the crime scenes thus far. so she agrees, and his pale hands with the nails painted dark red are suddenly in her elegant, smooth ones.

then they are dancing, slow and romantic just like in the movies. ryuzaki, as misora expects, trips over her feet a few times, but she’s a very skilled dancer, and she doesn’t comment on his mistakes.

just as they part, ryuzaki awkwardly asks her, “would you want to, um, kiss?”. misora nods.

ryuzaki’s lips are chapped, and they taste of sugar and makeup, and misora’s lips are a little bit softer and tasting only of lipstick, and maybe l’s agent and beyond birthday are still enemies, but ryuzaki and misora are lovers.


End file.
